


the regular

by lebsian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, she was a waitress he was a regular can i make it anymore obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebsian/pseuds/lebsian
Summary: Lup has a crush on the regular at the diner she works at. Barry has a crush on the cute roller skating waitress.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	the regular

Lup finishes tying the laces of her roller skates and stands, patting down her skirt. She’s double-checking that her hair looks decent when Lucretia rolls into the kitchen with a notepad of orders.

“Oh hey, you’re working today?” she asks, ripping off the note and putting it with the others.

“Yeah, of course,” Lup says, “I always work Fridays.” She grabs her own pad and pen out of her pocket and gets ready to go.

“Yeah,  _ of course _ ,” Lucretia parrots.

“What does that mean?” Lup asks. She’s definitely not getting defensive, she has nothing to defend.

“That guy in jeans always comes on Fridays. I’ve noticed how you talk to him,” Lucretia says.

“Oh shut up, I talk to him the same as everyone else.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, sure,” Lucretia says, nodding. She takes a tray of orders and makes her way for the door into the restaurant. “Lemme know when you finally get his number.”

Lup rolls her eyes and skates out into the dining room too. She immediately gets caught up in the flurry of orders and customer service and balancing trays of food. She does notice, however, when Double Denim Guy gets here. He’s wearing his regular jeans and jacket, seated in his regular seat, and gives Lup his regular friendly smile when she slows to a stop in front of his table. Lup returns it with a smile of her own. It’s not even her Customer Service Smile™, she’s genuinely happy to see him, unlike the rest of the patrons.

“Hey, Bluejeans. The regular?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, the regular is— it’s fine,” he says, and her smile turns more casual and less forced just at his voice. He’s cute, fiddling with the laminated menu. “You uh, you remember my— my order?”

“Of course. Burger and fries with no mayo. Oh!” She snaps and shoots him a finger gun with a wink as she remembers. “And with dairy-free cheese.”

He laughs and nods, a little nervous, though Lup doesn’t get why. He’s just a nervous dude, she guesses. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s— that’s it. Thanks.”

“Of course,” Lup says with a smile, jotting down the order, if only for the cooks’ sake. “Anything to drink with that?”

“Uh, water is fine.”

Lup nods, then she gives one last smile to Double Denim Guy. “Coming right up.” Then she skates away. On her way, she clears off a few empty tables and promises to refill Angus’ milkshake, but makes it to the kitchen with no trouble.

“Burger, no mayo, dairy-free cheese, and fries,” she announces, ripping off the note and slapping it on the counter. From within the kitchen, Taako appears and takes the note, reading it over.

“It says what I just said, dingus,” she says.

“I’m better with remembering writing than speaking, goofus,” he says, looking from the paper to Lup. “Is this the jeans guy you like?”

“I don’t  _ like _ him! Why does everyone say that?”

“Because we all have functioning brain cells, unlike some people,” Kravitz says, skating into the room. He has with him a tray of dirty dishes he dumps into a tub for Merle to wash later.

“Says you,” Lup says, “And you know you don’t need to wear the skirt, right?”

Kravitz looks down at the uniform pants everyone is required to wear. Over it, he’s wearing the  _ optional _ long red pleated skirt with the white silhouette of seven flying birds. Then he looks back up to Lup. “Are you saying I don’t rock this?”

“I’m saying you wear it because Taako likes it.”

“She’s right,” Taako says.

“Oh, so we  _ both _ wear skirts to impress guys we like?” Kravitz asks, and Taako laughs.

Lup scoffs. “Shut up, both of you.” She waves them off as she turns to get drinks ready.

“She didn’t deny it,” Kravitz stage whispers. Lup flips him off over her shoulder.

“Get back to work, handsome. Dav doesn’t pay people to flirt,” Taako says.

“Such a shame he doesn’t, then we'd be rich,” Kravitz says, skating past Lup into the dining room.

“I’ll be sure to make this myself so you can impress your knight in denim armor, Lulu.”

“Piss  _ off _ , Koko!” Lup says with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.

“What?” he asks, and she can see his smug face without having to turn. “I’m just helping out my twin sister, nothing wrong with that. And it’s not like any of these other bozos can coo— no, Magnus, look alive!”

Taako’s footsteps recede as he goes to keep Magnus from burning something again. Distantly, she hears, “This is what happens when you flirt with your wife on the job, my dude.”

She finishes the vanilla milkshake for Angus and gets a water for Double Denim Guy. Then, with one in each hand, she goes back into the dining room. She gets to Angus first and gives him his shake.

“Thanks, ma’am!” he says, giving her a bright smile over his book.

“Of course, pumpkin.” She smiles back. What can she say? The little dude’s infectious.

Angus sees something out of the corner of his eye, then turns back to her. “Miss Lup, that guy was looking at you.”

Lup follows his nod to Double Denim Guy, who is pointedly looking at the menu he doesn’t need anymore. He must be looking at desserts or something. She looks to Angus again and says, “I think that’s just ‘cause this is his water,” she says, holding up the glass. She reaches her free hand out to ruffle his fancy boy cap. “Thanks for lookin’ out for me, though, Ango.”

Angus smiles again. “Of course, Miss Lup.”

Lup skates away from him, over to the denim-clad patron himself. She sets down his drink and says, “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” he says, taking it and taking a sip. “That’s uh, that’s good— good water.”

Lup laughs. “Thanks, I guess?”

Barry avoids her gaze for a second, then looks back at her with his nervous smile. Still cute.

“Your food’ll be ready soon, Bluejeans.”

“Oh, okay— okay thanks,” he says, “And, uh, my name isn’t— isn’t Bluejeans.”

“Then why don’t you tell me? You already know mine.”

He looks guilty at her pointing it out as if people usually introduce themselves to waitresses. “Uh, yeah, I’m uh— My name’s Barry.”

“I see. You got a nice name, Barry Bluejeans.”

“Uh, Hallwinter, actually.”

Lup shrugs. “I’m gonna keep calling you Bluejeans. I like the handle though.” She winks, then skates off so she doesn’t have to see his reaction.

Conveniently, her leaving also lets her cover her mouth and blush, wide-eyed, all the way to the kitchen to pick up more food. Because she fucking  _ winked _ like a weirdo! He probably doesn’t even like her, and he’ll start going somewhere else on Fridays. Or, even worse, keep coming for Taako’s delicious food but sit somewhere else. That'll make Lup’s minimum wage job even worse by making things awkward.

Taako’s right, she isn’t paid to flirt, even if it’s with super cute customers. She  _ especially _ shouldn’t flirt with the regular.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so oblivious i love them <3
> 
> comments are appreciated ;))))) and follow me on tumblr! [@/comradelup](https://comradelup.tumblr.com)


End file.
